


Famous

by OokamiHaru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Model Bradley, Photographer Colin
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiHaru/pseuds/OokamiHaru
Summary: Ez egy kész munka, de nem tudom hol kell beállítani xd Segítség!Colin Morgan egy fotós. Miközben a reggelijét fogyasztotta el a közeli kávézóban, észrevett egy férfit, akit tökéletes modellnek tartott. Szőke haj, kék szem, férfias arc és testalkat...Kár, hogy nem ért a modellkedéshez. Vagy mégis?
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Kudos: 1





	1. A Szőke Herceg

**Author's Note:**

> Halvány lila gőzöm nincs a fotózásról, nemhogy a modellkedésről. Ha bármiben is hiba van, az csak az én hibám. Igyekszem kijavítani! És remélem nem sértek meg vele senki.
> 
> Az inspirációt a Merlin című sorozaton kívül Skillet - Famous című zenéje adta.

Szombat reggel volt. A Nap meglepő módon szépen ragyogott a londoni utcára. Colin Morgan egy a lakásához közel levő, kávézóban ült és ette a reggelijét. Kedvelte ezt a helyet. A levegőt kávéillat töltötte be, az étel mindig jobb kedvre derítette, ahogy a mindig kedves felszolgálók is.  
Nehezebb a fotósélet, mint egyesek hinnék. És a modellek nem könnyítik meg. A sznobságuk miatt ez a hét kész pokol volt számára. Ezen a napon végre nyugodtan élvezhette a kávéját.  
Többnyire a stresszt fotózással szokta levezetni. Elmegy a közeli parkba, vagy csak a szobanövényeit kapja lencsére. Viszont van egy másik kedvenc időtöltése. Mivel udvariatlanság lenne kamerával, az agyával próbálja lefényképezni az embereket. Ilyenkor szokott még elmélkedni azon, milyen fény állna jól nekik, milyen ruhával, milyen háttérrel, milyen szögből és a többi. Fotós módra.  
Le szokta hunyni a kék szemeit, majd akire először rápillantott, azt figyelte meg. Most tőle balra a sarokban ülő ideges üzletemberen akadt meg a szeme. Nem lehetett túl idős, Colin harmincegyre tippelt. Bal ujján aranygyűrű ékeskedett, haja rövidre nyírva, jobb kezén lévő óráját szinte másodpercenként megnézte. Mikor a kávéjába kortyolt és leégette vele a nyelvét döntött úgy Colin, hogy békén hagyja. Nem akarta még a szugerálásával növelni a szorongását.  
A következő egy vele szomszédos, szemben ülő kreol bőrű hölgy volt. Nagy, fekete szemei és hozzájuk illő hosszú szempillái voltak. Göndör, barna haja a vállát simogatta. Világos egybe ruháját mezei virágok díszítették. Szép volt.  
A mellette ülő szőke férfi viszont jobban megragadta a figyelmét. Rövid haja volt. Férfias arcára és testére egyes fotómodellek is irigy szemmel néztek volna. Ebből a szemszögből nem látta a szeme színét. Colin viccből elnevezte magában Szőke Hercegnek. Csak az öltözéke nem stimmelt. Egy szürke pólót, farmernadrágot és fehér sportcipőt viselt. A fiú biztos volt benne, hogy sminkkel és stylisttal bármely magazin címlapján szerepelhetett volna.  
Kis idő múltán folytatta a szemlélődést. Szerette volna tovább figyelni a másik férfit, de nem akarta, hogy lebukjon. Most az egy asztallal arrébb ülő két középiskolás lányt nézte. Jó barátok módjára mindkettő a telefonját bámulta. A szőke copfos kérdezett valamit a barna rövid hajútól, aki erre csak megrázta a fejét.  
Úgy tűnt, már semmi érdekeset nem fog ma reggel látni, ezért Colin megfelelőnek látta az időt, hogy távozzon. Beletúrt fekete hajába, felkapta hűséges fényképezőjét, majd az ajtón kilépve eszébe jutott, hogy még vásárolnia is kell.  
A következő hét sem telt el izgalmasabban. Colin fejében már az is megfordult, hogy felmond. Csak bemegy és otthagyja az egészet. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez az időszak mindig is ilyen volt. És minden egyes ilyen időszakban fel akart mondani. De aztán mindig meggondolta magát. Úgy tűnik, sosem fog tudni megszabadulni ettől a helytől.  
Nem volt igazán nagy gond sosem, csak a sznob modellek azt hitték, ők dolgoznak itt a legkeményebben. Sosem adták meg a megfelelő tiszteletet. Többnyire nem is az idegesítette Colint, hogy őt ugráltatták vagy szidták, hanem a többi alkalmazottat. Egyszerűen fájt neki ezt végignéznie. Viszont aki a legtöbb pénzt hozta, azt ugye nem lehetett kirúgni...  
Szerencsére csütörtökön nem kellett az ostoba királynők vagy királyok miatt tovább maradnia és időben hazamehetett. Így el tudott menni az amatőr modellversenyre, amit évente rendeztek az egyik kis színházban.  
Amióta ebben a szakmában volt és először hallott erről a versenyről, minden egyes alkalommal sikerült elmennie, hogy megnézze a következő lehetséges munkatársakat. Vagy csak mosolyogni egyet a tütüs gimnazista fiúkon. Észveszejtő, mit meg nem tesznek, csak hogy ne hívják őket gyávának.  
Mindig a gyerekekkel kezdtek, és ez mindig nagyon aranyos volt. Tavaly egy kislány sírva fakadt a színpadon, mert valószínűleg megijedt a nézőtértől. Idén egy kisfiú. Sajnálta az olyan gyerekeket, akiket a szüleik béna maskarába kényszerítették és fellökték a színpadra.  
Utána jöttek a tinik. Először a tizenháromtól tizenöt évesekig. Ez többnyire békésen szokott lemenni. Aztán jött a "bohóc csoport", a tizenhattól húsz évesekig. Azért "bohóc csoport", mivel a bohócnak két fő tulajdonságát is magában hordozza: fiúk a viselkedését és lányok a sminkjét. Viszont akik tényleg komolyan gondolják és van pénzük meg kapcsolataik, sokra vihetik még. Bár biztos könnyebb lenne, ha nem a modell szakmára pályáznának.  
Az utolsók a felnőttek voltak. Többnyire ebbe a huszonegytől huszonöt év körüliek tartoztak, akiknek még nem volt biztos állásuk, esetleg még mindig tanulók és maximum csak részmunkaidős állásuk volt. Három hölgy után következtek a férfiak. Igazság szerint Colin ekkorra már kezdett türelmetlenkedni. Otthon is akadt éppen elég elintézetlen dolga. Viszont a második férfi elnyerte figyelmét. Ugyanazt az embert vélte benne felismerni, mint akin a kávézóban megakadt a szeme.  
Ugyanaz az aranyszőke haj, a gyönyörűen kidolgozott arc, ragyogóan férfias test és hosszú szempillák. Csak most nem egy kávézó rossz fényviszonyaival, hétköznapi ruhában volt, hanem amatőr munkához képest egész jó sminkkel, Fekete öltönnyel és sötétszürke nyakkendővel. És látta a szemeit is. Égszínkékek. Mintha egy mesekönyvből lépett volna ki.  
Többnyire csak a helyi újságírók, szülők, rokonok, barátok fényképeztek. Colin ezen a helyen még egy pillanatot sem örökített meg. Eddig. Mikor a Szőke Herceg a színpadra lépett úgy érezte, muszáj elővennie a gépét. A férfi egyenesen elvarázsolta őt.  
A mosolya természetesnek hatott. A mozdulatai finomak, udvariasak és férfiasak voltak. Feszültség egyáltalán nem érződött rajta. Mintha erre született volna. Colin tudta, ha ő felfigyelt erre az emberre, mások is fel fognak.  
A zsűri a felvonulások után egy harminc perces szünetben megbeszéli, ki vigye haza a fődíjat. Ebben a kis időben kellett vele beszélnie. Nem lett volna képes megvárni a félórás eredményhirdetés végét, aztán még a kavargásban nagy nehezen a közelébe férkőznie, neki most kellett megkeresnie. Meg az is lehet, hogy a Szőke Herceg rögtön utána lelépne. Nem hagyhatta ezt a lehetőséget elillanni a keze közül.  
Egy hiba volt csak. Mivel ő nézőként érkezett, ezért nem volt engedélye a színfalak mögé menni. Elhatározta, hogy beoson.  
Mély levegőt vett mielőtt a színfalak mögötti részhez vezető ajtó kilincsét lenyomta volna. Két folyosót talált, egyet vele szemben és egyet tőle balra. A falról már kezdett hullani a vakolat. Szerencséjére egy tábla nagy, vastag betűkkel jelezte neki, hogy az öltözőkhöz egyenesen kellett mennie. A lehető leggyorsabban próbált elsétálni úti céljához.  
A mosdók előtt megtorpant. Hallott valakit. Összegyűjtötte a bátorságát, majd nindzsa módra átsuhant az ajtó előtt. Nem jutott mindenkinek külön öltöző, ezért nemek és korcsoportok szerint öltöztek a fiatalok. A felnőtt férfiöltöző leghátul volt. Ökölbe szorított kézzel és izzadó tenyérrel ment tovább az ajtóig. Imádkozott, hogy ne most kapják el. Kopogott a faajtón, majd várt.  
\- Szabad! - mondta válaszként egy ismeretlen hang. Colin megfogta a kopott kilincset, majd lenyomta. Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt.  
A szoba szimmetrikusan volt berendezve, mindkét oldalon díszes asztal, hozzáillő székekkel és a falon tükrökkel. Középen egy függőcsillár, a tükrök felett falilámpa. A tökéletes szimmetriát a jobboldalon levő ajtó törte csak meg. Meg az éppen öltöző férfiak cuccai, amik szinte az egész szobát beterítették. Egy ember állt Colinon kívül a helyiségben - egy sötétbarna hajú, bajszos, félmeztelen férfi. Feltehetőleg ő engedte be.  
\- Miben segíthetek?  
\- Ömm, én... Keresek egy férfit - mondta őszintén. A férfi csak zavartan, összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett rá. - Szőke, kék szemű... Fekete öltönyt viselt a versenyen.  
\- Mindjárt könnyebb.  
A férfi benézett az ajtón, ami valószínűleg egy öltözőhöz vagy mosdóhoz vezetett, majd kihívta a keresett személyt. Mikor az aranyhajú férfi átlépte a küszöböt, a bajszos átment a másik szobába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A szőke felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett Colinra.  
\- Igen?  
\- Jó napot kívánok! Én Colin Morgan vagyok - nyújtotta a kezét fülig érő vigyorral.  
\- Bradley James - fogadta kissé határozatlanul.  
\- A Camelot Model Agency egyik fotósa vagyok és amikor megláttam magát most a színpadon úgy éreztem, magában van tehetség a modellkedéshez. Örülnék, ha magával kéne dolgoznom.  
\- Szóval azt kéri, hogy legyek modell? - kérdezte értetlenkedve.  
\- Lényegében, igen. A Camelot Model Agencynél.  
Rövid, néma és kínos csend következett.  
\- Váó... Sosem gondoltam volna. Úgy értem, igen, most részt vettem ezen a versenyen, de...  
Újabb csend. Nem volt egyszerű egyiküknek sem ez a helyzet. Bradley Jamesen tényleg nem az látszott, mintha ez lenne az élete álma. Colin pedig nagy bőkezűen felajánlotta az állást, de az sem biztos, hogy tényleg lehet modell náluk és hogy ő fogja fotózni.  
A fotós elővett egy papírt és ceruzát a kis oldaltáskájából, majd felírta a cég nevét és telefonszámát. Már nyújtotta volna, amikor megtorpant, majd melléírta a saját nevét és számát is.  
\- Tessék! - nyújtotta át. Bradley szeme átfutott a cetlin.  
\- Ömm... Köszönöm...?  
\- Mikor érne rá személyesen meglátogatni az ügynökséget?  
\- Azt hiszem, jövőhét szerdán ráérek.  
\- Rendben, akkor szerda délután három óra. Ha bármi kérdése lenne, ne habozzon felhívni!  
\- Rendben, köszönöm...  
Colin megfordult majd a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Mikor már csukta volna az ajtót, Mr James kérdezett egy utolsót:  
\- Honnan jött a Camelot?  
Colin mosolyogva felhúzta a vállát, majd őszintén válaszolt:  
\- Fogalmam sincs. A csodálatos Arthur király emlékére, gondolom.  
Mr James is mosolyra húzta a száját, majd Colin becsukta az ajtót. A szőke férfinak sejtelme sem volt, mibe keveredett. A fekete hajúnak sem.  
Ahogy elégedetten távolodott az öltözőktől észre sem vette, hogy pont jön vele szembe egy biztonsági őr.  
\- Elnézést! - szólította meg. - Van engedélye belépni ebbe a térségbe?  
\- Nincs - válaszolta nyíltan. Már felesleges lett volna hazudoznia, megkapta, amiért jött.  
\- Akkor felkérem, hogy azonnal hagyja el a térséget!  
\- Már megyek is! - Azzal sarkon fordult. Természetesen nem ment haza. Eddig sosem várta meg az eredményhirdetést, de most túl kíváncsi volt. Főleg egy bizonyos valakire.  
Gyerek lány csoportban nem az lett, akire gondolt, de valószínűleg valamilyen kapcsolata lehetett a zsűrivel, a fiút eltalálta. A tinédzsereknél is nagyjából eltalálta, ahogy a felnőtt nőnél is. Legutoljára a felnőtt férfi. Ha az eddigiek hosszúnak tűntek, ezt érezte a leghosszabbnak. A harmadik és a második nagy nehezen megvan, már csak az első helyezett maradt.  
\- És aki a fődíjat megnyerte az Amatőr Modellek Szépségverseny felnőtt férfi kategóriában... Bradley James!  
Brad felment a színpadra, arcán hatalmas mosollyal és egy kicsi meglepődöttséggel. Bár nem az Oscar-t nyerte meg mégsem hitte volna, hogy valaha így fog keresni pénzt. Kezet rázott a színház igazgatójával és a zsűri elnökével, átvette az oklevelét, majd mosolyogva várta, hogy lemehessen a színpadról és vége legyen a napnak. Ahogy a tekintete végigfutott a közönségen, megakadt a szeme a fekete hajú vigyorgó arcán. Szeme a boldogságtól csillogott. Minden erejével tapsolt. Igen, hozzá tudna szokni ehhez az élethez.


	2. Híressé fogom tenni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha bármi hibát észreveszel, nyugodtan szólj, igyekszem kijavítani!

Colin amint belépett a lakásába ledobta a táskáját, majd a fényképezőjén lévő képeket kezdte el nézegetni. Ahogyan selejtezte a Bradről készülteket észrevette, hogy az egyiken pont a kamerába néz. Megtartotta. A kiválasztottakat felkészítette a hétfői napra.

Elérkezett a hétfő. Munkába menet úgy érezte, mintha valaki gyomron vágta volna. Tízszer. Egy acélcsővel. Hogy gondolhatta, hogy csakúgy odamegy a főnökéhez és mondja neki: "Hé, van egy srác, akinek nincs semmi tapasztalata a modellezéssel kapcsolatban. Vegyük már fel!". Magában mondogatta a szövegét, amit előző nap elfelejtett begyakorolni.  
Félelemmel telve érkezett meg a bejárati ajtóhoz. Egyenesen a harmadik emeletre ment, a Pokolfajzat irodájához. Megtorpant előtte. A tenyere izzadt, a szíve a torkában dobogott, mégis fázott. Remegő kezekkel kopogott az ajtón.  
\- Ki az?  
Colin óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, mintha félne attól, hogy kiesik a helyéről. Az iroda egyszerű és barátságos volt. Mármint annak, aki nem éppen valami őrültséget akart kérni a főnökétől. Egy sima embernek Sam Poyner csak egy morcos üzletembernek tűnhetett a pontosan elrendezett bajszával, jólfésült, őszülő hajával és kisebb, görnyedtes testalkatával. Viszont Colin sokkal alacsonyabb rangúnak érezte magát, mintsem hozzá lehessen szólnia.  
\- Jó napot kívánok, Mr Poyner! - a hangja remegett. Úgy érezte, mintha az előtte ülő ember hegynyi magas lenne, pedig neki kellett Colinra felnéznie. - Elnézését kérem, hogy bejelentés nélkül jöttem ide!  
\- Kérheted is! Te is tudod, hogy most tele van mindenki munkával, nem?  
\- De, jól tudom, uram. Egy fontos dolgot szeretnék.. vagyis... - Megköszörülte a torkát, majd újra kezdte. - A minap találkoztam egy férfival, akiről úgy gondolom, jó modellje lenne az ügynökségnek. Bradley James a neve.  
\- Valóban? És miből gondolod?  
\- Ő... Én... készítettem róla pár képet... - Elkezdett kotorászni a táskájában. Elővett négy kinyomtatott fotót Bradről. - Itt vannak...  
Lassan átvette. Néma csend. Már a hullaszag is majdnem megvolt. Ha sokáig húzódik, Colin szíve biztos felrobban, ha addig ki nem ugrik az ablakon. Óráknak tűnt az a pár perc.  
Mikor már Colin majdnem elindult az ablak irányába, a főnöke lerakta a fényképeket aztán megszólalt.  
\- És? Gondolom voltál olyan ostoba és azt mondtad neki, ekkor-meg-ekkor jöjjön ide, ugye?  
\- Nos... - Így hallva Colin egyetértett főnökével. Mekkora egy massza-fejű volt!   
\- Mit ne mondjak, ezt nagyon nem gondoltad át...  
Itt a vég - gondolta Colin. - Most rúgnak ki. Gratulálok, nagyon okos volt tőled, hogy az intézmény helyett gondolkodsz...  
\- Mondd meg neki, hogy a jövőhónapban tudjuk csak fogadni! Két hét múlva részletesebb információval fogunk tudni szolgálni neki.  
Először a döbbenet, majd a végtelen öröm jelent meg az arcán. A szíve megnyugodott és mintha könnyebb is lett volna.   
\- Mire vár? Tapsra? Nem munkába jött ma talán?  
-De, igen, persze uram. Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Mr Poyner!  
\- Remélem, megéri ez a kölyök az időmet!  
\- Garantálom, uram! - mondta magabiztosan.  
Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy kiért a folyosóra. Volt remény. Csak hogyan fogja értesíteni Bradley-t?Úgy döntött, majd munka után kitalálja. Most a munkára kell koncentrálnia.

Végre hazaért. Vegyes érzelmekkel telve bedőlt az ágyába. Elővette a zsebében tartalékként elrakott képet Bradleyről. Azt, amelyiken a kamerába nézett. Nem tudja, miért tette a zsebébe. Egyszerűen megigézte a férfi. Mintha több lenne ez annál, hogy új modellt talált a cégnek. Colin akarta híressé tenni. Egyedül ő.  
Felpattant kényelmes helyzetéből, majd bekapcsolta a számítógépét. Rákeresett Twitteren a nevére.  
Amint megtalálta - ami egész könnyen ment -, már üzent is neki.

Colin Morgan:  
Szia!   
Beszéltem a főnökkel és azt mondta, jövőhónapban lenne csak jó.   
Két hét múlva kapok részletesebb információt.

Majd elment lefeküdni. Nehezen tudott elaludni, emiatt reggel rohannia kellett, nehogy elkéssen.

Az elkövetkező két hét rettenetesen stresszes volt. De szerencsére túl van a nehezén. Ahogy a lakásában megnyitotta a Twittert, megpillantotta Bradley válaszát. Mosolyra húzódott a szája.  
\- "Szia! Köszönöm, hogy üzentél. Akkor hamarosan, Morgan :) "  
Századjára olvasta el és még százegyedjére is vigyorgott. Már tudta, hogy ők ketten jól ki fognak jönni.

Ebédszünetben Colin Mr Poyner irodája előtt állt. Nagyon remélte, hogy csak Bradley miatt hívta. Kopogott.  
\- Szabad!  
\- Jó napot kívánok, Mr Poyner!  
\- Ülj le, Colin! - Helyet foglalt. - Itt az ideje, hogy beszéljünk erről a bizonyos Bradleyről. Jövőhéten csütörtök délután pontban 15:45-kor itt kell lennie, ahol most ülsz. És azt szeretném, ha te is jelen lennél. Az állásinterjú után még beszélünk. Elmehetsz! - intett a kezével.  
Colin bólintott, majd elindult a kijárat felé.  
\- Köszönöm szépen, uram! - és kiment.  
Otthon már írta is a hírt Bradnek.

Colin Morgan:  
Szia!  
Jövőhét csütörtökön fél négyre gyere. Az épület előtt találkozunk! 

Bradley James:  
Szia Morgan  
Köszönöm  
Le tudnád írni pontosan hova kell mennem?

Colin Morgan:  
Majd elvezetlek az irodájáig. Úgyis jelen kell lennem  
A pontos címet elküldöm SMS-ben

Bradley James:  
Rendben még egyszer köszönöm

Colin Morgan:  
Igazán nincs mit Mr James :D

Bradley James:  
Brad is megteszi :)

Aznap a képpel a mellkasán aludt el.  
Csütörtök délelőtt Colin pattogósabb volt, mint a szokásos boldog napjain. Két munkatársa meg is kérdezte, mi történt vele. Mindkettőnek azt mondta, hogy semmi. Felvonták a szemöldökük, de nem foglalkoztak vele többet. Délutánra ez a vidámság átment aggódásba és szétszórtságba. Szerencséjére nem sok mindent tudott elrontani.  
Fél négy. Az épület előtt várta Bradet. 15:31-re meg is érkezett.  
\- Szia Morgan!  
\- Szia Brad! Jó az öltönyöd.  
\- Kösz. Akkor mehetünk?  
\- Igen.  
Colin legalább annyira ideges volt, mint Brad. Bár az ő szemszögéből Brad teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt. Ő nem bambult a semmibe azon gondolkodva, melyik módon fogják őt   
kirúgni, nem ejtett el mindent és nem érezte úgy, hogy mindjárt összeesik. Legalábbis, nem látszott rajta.  
\- Szóval, - szólalt meg Brad. - milyen itt dolgozni?  
\- Ó, ő... neked nem lesz vele sok gondod. Persze szigorú diétát kell betartanod, meg ilyenek. De többnyire csak szexin kell nézned és pózolnod. - Bradley nevetett az utolsó mondaton.  
\- És neked milyen itt dolgozni?  
\- Hát... jó...  
\- Nem volt valami határozott válasz.  
\- Tudod milyen ez. A munka sosem jó - mosolyodott el.  
\- Igaz. De szereted ezt csinálni?  
\- Gimi óta fotós akartam lenni. - A szemében nosztalgia csillant fel, keserédes mosolya a régi emlékeket őrizte.  
\- Értem. És miért pont ehhez a céghez?  
\- Ide vettek fel. Nem az volt az álmom, hogy pökhendi embereket fotózzak, de legalább fotózhatok. És munkán kívül is szoktam fotózni.  
\- Majd egyszer megmutatod nekem?  
-Persze!  
Megérkeztek. Colin az órájára pillantott. 15:43.  
\- Párdolgot tudnod kell Mr Poynerről: nagyon szigorú. Szúrós szemei vannak és legalább ugyanannyira éles nyelve. Bárki, aki beszél vele erősnek kell, hogy legyen. Egyesek a háta mögött Pokolfajzatnak hívják. - Brad idegesen felnevetett.  
\- Köszönöm a tanácsod! - felemelte a kezét, majd bekopogott. Colin nagyot sóhajtott.  
\- Bejöhetsz.  
\- Jó napot kívánok, Mr Poyner!  
\- Ó, megérkeztetek! - mondta tettetett meglepődöttséggel. - Hadd mutatkozzam be! Én Samuel Poyner vagyok. - Barátságos mosollyal nyújtott kezet. Brad viszonozta a gesztust.  
\- A nevem Bradley James. Nagyon örülök a találkozásnak!  
\- Szintén. Akkor kezdjünk neki!  
Az interjú egész simán ment. Mr Poyner kérdezősködött, a szőke férfi válaszolt és mindketten nagyon nyugodtnak látszottak. Közben Colin a főnöke mellett birizgálta a kezét és túlgondolt mindent.  
\- Ennyi lenne. Köszönöm Mr James, elmehet.  
\- Én köszönöm, Mr Poyner! Viszont látásra! - köszönt el Brad. Colintól egy fejbiccentéssel búcsúzott.  
\- Mit gondol Mr Jamesről, Colin? Jó modellje lenne a cégnek?  
\- Igen.  
\- Biztos benne?  
Nem..? - akarta mondani. De nem engedhette, hogy a főnöke magabiztossága sárba tiporja a saját véleményét.  
\- Igen - mondta ki végül.  
\- Érdekes. Mivel... van esélye annak, hogy igazat mond. Maga is elmehet!  
Colin próbálta elrejteni az örömét. Felpattant, megköszönte majd ő is kiment. Mikor már az épületen kívül volt, nem tudta visszatartani az örömét.  
\- EZAZ! - de amint észrevette, hogy mindenki őt bámulta, elment a kedve a további feltűnősködéstől. Viszont nem látta az utca másik oldaláról rávigyorgó kék szempárt.  
Colin az álmatlanság miatt a plafont bámulta ágyában fekve. Félálomban, suttogva ígéretet tett magának:  
\- Híressé fogom tenni!


	3. Vihar előtti csend

Eltelt egy hét. Majd még egy. Hónap, aztán hónapok. Eleinte még váltottak pár üzenetet és kíváncsiskodott, hogy visszahívták-e, de egy-két hét elteltével már feladta és a férfi létezéséről nem adott más tudomást, mint a polcán porosodó képe, amire már alig nézett rá. Braddel együtt az általános jókedve is kezdett elszállni.  
A munkájában sem volt másképp. Unalmasabbnál unalmasabb napok követték egymást. Amikor pedig nem unatkozott, ideges volt. A munkatársait ki nem állhatta. A főnökével pedig azóta nem is találkozott. Folyamatos rettegésben volt. Valamikor úgy érezte, inkább felmond. A munkanélküliség szélén állt.  
\- Colin Morgan? - kérdezte tőle egy hasonlóan stresszes napon Mr Poyner asszisztense.  
\- Igen? - Nyelt egyet, és várta a másik által hozott ítéletet.  
\- Mától mással fog dolgozni. Jöjjön velem, elkísérem a helyére! Itt az időbeosztása.  
Gondolatait most már kíváncsiság fonta körbe. És remény. Talán az új modell vagy modellek jobbak lesznek. Mindenesetre, másabb lesz most már. Az időbeosztására pillantva is jó érzés fogta el, annak ellenére, hogy lehetett volna jobb is. Végül is, semmi sem lehet tökéletes.  
\- Itt is vagyunk. - Colin kizökkent gondolatmenetéből ahogy a nő magassarkújának kopogása abbamaradt. Megköszönte, majd az asszisztens távozásával megpillantott egy ismerős arcot a lámpák alatt. Arcára fagyott a meglepettsége, ahogy találkozott tekintete az ő Szőke Hercegével.  
\- Colin? - A kék szempár csillogva ismerte fel a fekete hajú fotóst. A vékony ajkak mosolyra húzódva köszöntötték, és Colin nem tudott mást csinálni, csak bámulni. Amíg rá nem eszmélt, hogy tiszta ütődöttnek nézhet ki.  
\- Ó, igen. Örülök, hogy látlak! Bocsánat, de most te... modellként vagy itt?  
\- Igen. Eddig próbaidőszakon voltam, meg a napirendem állították össze és hasonlók. De eddig egészen tetszik. Sokat köszönhetek neked. Nem hiszem, hogy magamtól a modellszakmát választottam volna.  
\- Jaj, ugyan, semmiség. Örülök, hogy felvettek! És mekkora szerencse, hogy hozzád kerültem fotósnak! - mondta elképedve, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán. Belül elnyomva viszont zavarta, hogy Brad nem szólt neki semmiről. Meg akarta az okát, de félt, hogy túlságosan beleturkálna a magánéletébe. És ha fontos, majd úgyis elmondja magától.  
\- Igen. Őszintén, nagyon reménykedtem benne, hogy veled dolgozhatok. Nem ismerek senkit itt rajtad kívül. Még téged is alig. Nade kezdjünk hozzá! Nem lenne jó ilyen hamar kirúgatnom magunk, ugye? - kacagott halványan magán. És Colin nem tehetett mást, mint válaszul mosolygott.  
A nap további része zökkenésmentesen telt. És Colin egy könnyed búcsú után vigyorral az arcán tért haza. Brad porosodó képét most ismét elővette, és egy új helyet adott neki az ágya melletti falon.  
A következő napon korán megjelent munkahelyén. Aznap elment kedvenc kávézója mellett. Nem tudta volna megfogalmazni az okát, de már tisztában volt azzal, hogy Brad valami különleges módon vonzotta őt. Nem szexuálisan. Viszont teljesen elragadtatja a férfi.   
Kis idő elteltével egy nő lépett be a helyiségbe.  
\- Örvendek! Még nem találkoztunk - köszöntötte, kezét nyújtva neki. Ápolt, finom megjelenése volt és fénylő, hullámos, fekete haja. Gyönyörűen kompenzálta fehér bőrét. - Katie McGrath vagyok, Bradley sminkese.  
\- Enyém a megtiszteltetés! Én a fotós vagy, Colin Morgan - viszonozta a gesztust mélyen a nő kék szemeibe nézve. Egyszerre volt bizalomgerjesztő és hátborzongató. De nem tűnt rosszindulatúnak.  
Ekkor toppant be mégegy nő, akinek kávébarna vállán göndör haja pihent. Pár lépésre megállt tőlük, integetett, majd mosolyogva bemutatkozott.  
\- Angel Coulby. Mr James stylistja.  
A formalitások után fesztelen beszélgetésbe kezdtek, miközben a terepet készítették elő. Főleg a munka volt a téma. Aztán hamarosan Brad lett.  
\- Milyen vele dolgozni? - fordult Colin Katie felé, mivel ő volt vele a legrégebb óta. Bár egy-két hétnél nem volt korábban, mint Angel.  
\- Egyelőre semmi különös. Nem a legkifejezőbb a beszédben. De jó társaság. Sokkal jobb, mint pár elődje.  
\- Teljesen egyetértek - mondta Angel. - Némelyik munkatársam annyira le tudta húzni a kedvem, hogy aznap már semmire sem voltam képes.  
A beszélgetést a szóban forgó férfi szakította meg.  
\- Szép napot, hölgyek! Colin - biccentett a fekete hajú szemébe nézve, aki viszonozta a köszöntést. - Akkor csapjunk bele!  
Mindenki a dolgára ment, és kezdődött a munka. Aznapra egy elegáns hétköznapi szettel kezdtek. Fekete ing, szövetnadrág, öv és egy elegáns és kényelmesnek tűnő cipő. Katie szolid sminkje pedig tökéletesítette Brad kinézetét.  
Ezzel kezdődött Bradley James modellkedési pályafutása. Bár koránt sem zökkenőmentesen.  
Brad nagyon amatőr volt, amihez Colin nem volt szokva. És ahelyett, hogy szólt volna neki, magában tartotta. Viszont ebédszünetben csak odament hozzá.  
\- Brad, mit szólnál hozzá, ha munka után összeülnénk és egy kicsit csiszolnánk a beállásaidon?  
\- Miért, nem jól csinálok valamit?  
\- Jaj, nem erről van szó! Csak ugye még csak most kezdted és még nem szoktál bele. Meg a... - A megfelelő szavakat keresve fürkészte a szőke tekintetét. - a kommunikációnkon is csiszolnunk kellene. Csak ezért gondoltam. De ha nem szeretnél, úgy is jó.  
_Bár akkor nem tudsz majd olyan jó lenni, mint lehetnél_ \- gondolta.  
\- Hát - Félmosolyra húzta a száját. -, legyen akkor! Mikorra gondoltál?  
\- Nagyszerű! Ma délután ötkor? - Colin megkönnyebbülten válaszolt.  
\- Tökéletes! A sarki kávézóhoz mit szólsz?  
\- Felőlem rendben. De most megyek, mert elfelejtettem ebédet rakni. Viszlát!  
A búcsúzás után a fotográfus mosolyogva fogott bele az evésbe. Agyán átszállt egy gondolat arról, mennyire hasonlított ez egy randira híváshoz. Ezen mosolyognia kellett.  
Egy hosszúra elnyúlt nap után, délután öt óra hat perckor Colin belépett a kávézó ajtaján. Szerencsére Brad még nem érkezett meg, szóval nem volt nagy gond, hogy elkésett. Kért magának valami kevésbé koffeines italt és egy kis süteményt is. A másik férfinak nem mert előre rendelni, mivel nem tudta mit szeret.  
Miután elhelyezkedett, elővette kis jegyzettömbjét, amiben összegyűjtötte a főbb mondanivalóit. Épphogy volt ideje átfutni, mielőtt köszöntötte volna Brad.  
\- Kérsz valamit? - Kimerültséget és kedves melegséget árasztott a szeme.  
\- Köszi, de már kértem. Csak nem tudtam te mit kérsz.  
\- Óh, rendben. Akkor egy pillanat és kezdhetjük.  
Észre sem vette, hogy bámulja a szőke férfit, aki tökéletes mosollyal az arcán kért magának kávét. Végezve a rendeléssel, könnyedén lehuppant Colinnal szembe.  
\- Akkor kezdjük!  
\- Rendben. Először is, a testtartásod természetes módon jó, ezért azzal nincs is gond. A fő... - Itt tétovázott egy kicsit a megfogalmazáson. - "hibád" az arckifejezésed. Nem úgy értem, hogy baj van az arcoddal. Teljesen szép és tökéletes. Úgy értem, a szakmaian. Nem flörtölésből. - Idegességében is egy halvány mosolyt csalt a túlzott magyarázkodása Brad szája szélére. - Inkább csak kimondom egyenesen. A mosolyod túl erőltetett. És furcsán összeráncolod közben a szemöldököd. Mintha valamire mérges lennél vagy valamin túl erősen gondolkodnál.  
\- Óh. Észre sem vettem. Köszönöm. Hogyan kéne akkor? - kérdezte, majd magára vette azt az erőltetett mosolyát, amit Colin egész nap nézhetett. Mélyet lélegzett.  
\- Először is, a szemöldököd rakd vissza a helyére.  
\- Így? - kérdezte, majd sikerült egy furcsán meglepett kifejezést varázsolnia az arcára.  
\- Nem, nem úgy. - Erre válaszként a szőke férfi még bandzsított is. Colin nevetésben tört ki. - Ha látod magad lehet, hogy könnyebb. Várj csak, van nálam egy tükör! Na, hova raktam? Pillanat! Áh, tessék! - A kis téglalap majdnem elfért Brad kezében. - Mosolyogj!  
\- Ú! Most már értem miről beszélsz.  
\- Most próbáld meg így!  
Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire lehet élvezni egy munkabeli beszélgetést. És hogy háromnegyed óra kellene hozzá. Az órájára pillantva nyugtalanul kérdezte Bradet, hogy nem rabolt-e túl sokat az idejéből.  
\- Ne idegeskedj ezen! A veled eltöltött idő nincs elpocsékolva. - Ezt követően mintha egy kicsit zavarba jött volna, de nem javította ki magát. Colin arca reménnyel átitatott eltökéltséget sugárzott.  
\- Akkor... akár összeülhetnénk máskor is!  
\- Ne! - Összeszorult a torka. Tudhatta volna, hogy nem kéne ilyen erősen próbálkoznia. - Úgy értem, örömmel találkoznék veled máskor is. Csak még maradt időm, mielőtt haza kell mennem. És nagyon jól néz ki az a süti a kirakatban.  
Mintha egy hatalmas sárgombóc csúszott volna le a fekete hajú férfi szívéről. Megkönnyebbülésében elmosolyodott és majdnem egy sóhaj is elhagyta a száját. Brad felkelt a székéből.  
\- Készítsd a kérdéseid, addig én kérek egy olyan finomságot. Neked lesz valami? - Colin még mindig megilletődve ült, ezért automatikusan válaszolt.  
\- Nem, köszönöm.  
_Lehet, hogy Brad kedvel engem?_ \- gondolta. _Úgy értve, hogy **úgy** kedvel engem? Nem, túlgondolom. De akkor is kedvel! Ezt... nem hiszem el! Meg kell osztanom valakivel. Mindjárt kiugrom a bőrömből. Úristen! Azt sem tudom, mit akarok róla tudni. És úgy látom már befejezte a rendelést. Mit kérdezzek? Születés? Család? Gyerekkori szerelmek? Iskolai jegyek? Nem, egyik sem jó!_  
\- Na? Megvan minden?   
Brad megjelenése kizökkentette Colint a belső pánikjából.  
\- Tessék? Ó, ő... Hát, nem tudom. Őszintén, kicsit meg vagyok szeppenve. - Nevetett egyet zavarában.  
\- Kezdjem én?  
\- Csak nyugodtan!  
\- Akkor... - Brad a szemével mintha megpróbált volna Colin fejében olvasni. A bámulását nem bírta állni a férfi, és akaratlanul is félre nézett. - Hogyan jutottál el idáig?  
\- Ó, tudod... Van egy ilyen szervem, amivel képes vagyok a helyváltoztatásra. Én lábnak hívom. - Bradből nevetés tört ki.  
\- Nem úgy! A karrieredben. Mi volt az első fényképész állásod? Hol tanultál? Mikor gondoltál először arra, hogy fotográfus legyél?  
\- Ez... Nem egyszerű megválaszolni. Mikor gondolkodtam először ezen? Nem tudom. Talán amikor még kisiskolás voltam és éppen egy családi fotót mentünk készíteni. Nagyon kíváncsi természet voltam, és érdekelt, hogy az a masinéria hogyan képes egy bizonyos pillanatot megörökíteni. Miután nagy nehezen sikerült összeállnunk és közben gyűltek a kérdéseim, a villanás után rögtön odafutottam a bácsihoz, és rákezdtem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy legszívesebben felrúgott volna. De nem csökkent a lelkesedésem. Minél több választ sikerült kihúznom belőle, annál jobban nőtt a csodálatom. Szerintem emiatt éreztem azt később, hogy egy művészeti egyetemre menjek.  
Szünetet tartott, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy Bradley megelégszik ennyivel, viszont az érdeklődő tekintete folytatásra kényszerítette.  
\- Először rajzzal és festészettel próbálkoztam. Úgy gondoltam olcsóbb és egyszerűbb, és ez is rögzíti a pillanatot. Aztán... Hát, rájöttem, hogy ez nem nekem való. Egy pár évre abbahagytam az iskolát, dolgoztam, aztán a félretett pénzemből egy kifejezetten jó fotográfus iskolába jártam. Sikerült a sulin keresztül egy jó állást szereznem, utána pedig csak egyre feljebb és feljebb törtem. Így jutottam el ehhez. Bár remélem tovább is jutok!  
\- Azta! Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz ennyit beszélni! - Ez egy kicsit szíven ütötte Colint. Nem ő akarta, hogy beszélnie kelljen. - Elnézést, nem úgy értettem! Csak meglepődtem.  
\- Nem, nem gond! Semmi gond! Megértem. Mesélj inkább te magadról! Én amúgy sem tudok olyan jól mesélni.  
\- Rendben. - Ha Colin nézte volna Brad arcát, láthatta volna a megbánást a szemében. - Szóval. Én sosem akartam modell lenni. A színészkedést kedvelem inkább. Nem a tévéset, hanem az igazi, színpados. A szüleim nyomán ismerkedtem meg vele. Édesapám színész volt, a kis Brad pedig csodálta őt. Sokat elvitt, és a több száz előadás miatt szerettem bele. Viszont hiába jártam egy egész jó színész iskolába, valamiért sosem voltam olyan helyen, ahol jól érezhettem volna magam. Nem, ez így nem pontos. A színpad volt az életem. De a színpadon kívül nem volt semmim. A többi színészt nem kedveltem, a kellékesek pedig engem nem kedveltek. A rendezőt meg senki sem kedvelte. Másik színházakban is hasonlóan jártam.   
Aztán megláttam egy amatőr modellverseny plakátját. Már többen mondták, hogy mehettem volna annak is és hogy lenne hozzá valami természetes adottságom. Úgy voltam vele, hogy nem sokat veszthetek. Így hát részt vettem rajta. Nem volt a legjobb hangulatom, ahogy beléptem, de ott voltam. És most jön a legjobb rész. Miközben éppen örültem, hogy vége a show-nak és már csak az eredmény hirdetés maradt, hirtelen megjelenik egy helyes, fekete hajú férfi ragyogó szemekkel, aki azt állítja, hogy több lehet az életem, mint ami most. És beleegyeztem. Csak nyerhettem vele. És így is lett.  
Colin elvesztette, amikor Brad a "helyes" szót kimondta. Világos bőrén jól látszott, hogy a szíve a fülében vert. Nem bírt a másik szemébe nézni, csak zavarában megköszörülte a torkát mikor Brad befejezte a beszédet.  
\- Szép történet!  
\- Az. Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad velem a gondolataid! Holnap van kedved munka után beugrani ide? Meghívlak, hogyha mesélsz nekem egy másik történetet.   
\- Rendben!  
Colin vörös és Brad halvány rózsaszín arca búcsút mondott egymásnak, és ezzel valami elkezdődött, ami már mindkettejüknek kijárt.


	4. Két felnőtt gyerek

\- Hogy ment?  
\- Mindjárt feldobom a talpam! - Brad a Colin melletti ágyra dobta a kabátját, majd mellé saját maga ugrott, beletemetve arcát a puha hotelágyba.  
\- Még a java hátra van! - A fényképész férfi melléült, és megsimogatta a hátát. - Remek munkát végeztél ma! Mi lenne, ha a vacsorát most én állnám?  
\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy lenne elég erőm enni.  
\- És ha elárulom, hogy steak lesz? - Brad ijesztő gyorsasággal fordította Colinra tekintetét.  
\- Komolyan mondod? - kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel és alig látszó mosollyal. Colin aranyosnak találta.  
\- Találtam egy helyet nem olyan messze. Akár gyalog is mehetünk.  
\- Rendben! Már készülök is! - pattant fel. Magára kapta a kabátját és ellenőrizte mindene megvan-e.  
Colin is felállt, majd vigyorogva beleütött Brad vállába.  
\- Azt hittem, fáradt vagy.   
\- Nem mondtam, hogy a saját lábamon fogok sétálni. - A fotós szótlanul és elképedve mosolygott a szőke férfira.   
\- Azt mondod, hogy én vigyem el a kövér fenekedet egészen az étteremig?  
\- Dehát olyan fáradt vagyok!  
Brad néha nagyon gyerekesen tudott viselkedni. Ilyenkor Colin általában rákontráz, és még gyerekesebben viselkedik. Nehogy már ő legyen a felnőtt!  
\- Majd mindjárt meglátjuk mennyire!   
Ahogy ezt kimondta, már neki is ugrott Bradley-nek. Kegyetlenül elkezdte csiklandozni a férfit, aki pedig próbált kiszabadulni a kíméletlen kezekből. Amikor végre sikerült, azonnal visszavonulót fújt a fürdőszobába.  
\- Ez nem ér! - kiabált miközben kopogtatott, hogy az ajtón túli ember is hallja.  
\- Mert az ér, hogy könyörtelenül letámadsz? - A fehér ajtót zár hiányában csak folyamatos tolással tudta Brad zárva tartani. Colin párszor megpróbálta erőszakkal kinyitni, de úgy döntött, nem kockáztatja meg az eltörését.  
\- Naa, gyere ki kérlek! Ígérem, nem csikizlek meg! - Az arcán levő vigyor mögött viszont jól tudta, hogy amint van rá lehetőség, megszegi ezt az ígéretét.  
\- Nem csapsz be! - mondta Brad meg sem mozdulva az ajtótól.  
\- Nagyon kell pisilnem! - kísérelt meg egy másik, egyértelműen klisés technikát.  
\- Pisilj be!  
Brad durcás hangjától Colin nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nevessen hangosan.  
\- Rendben, akkor egyedül megyek az étterembe.  
Összeszedte a kulcsait, telefonját és pénztárcáját. Már felvette a cipőjét és a kabátjáért nyúlt, amikor hallott mögötte egy lépést. Megfordulva Bradet látja, ahogy éppen megpróbál bosszút állni, és kezével a bordái felé közeledik.   
Colin rögtön összehúzta magát, még éppen időben, hogy ne legyen egy brutális csiki-támadás áldozata. Egy lábon egyensúlyozva tartotta magától távol a szőke férfit.  
\- Ez nem ér! - nyafogta egy székre rogyva.  
\- Mert az ér, hogyha valakit orvul hátba támadsz? - vágott vissza gúnyos vigyorral az arcán.  
Duzzogó farkasszem nézésüknek Colin korduló hasa vetett véget. Brad elnevette magát.  
\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki már egy ideje nem evett.  
\- Rendben - állt fel a férfi. -, menjünk!   
Miután elkészültek, egymás kezét fogva mentek végig a hotel folyosóján.

\- Ez a hús isteni! - Brad szinte elolvadt az ételtől, és a kijelentéséhez egy kicsit túl hangos nyögés is társult.  
\- Jó informátoraim vannak.  
\- A legjobbak!  
A vacsora kellemesen telt el. New York nem is volt annyira zsúfolt, mint számítottak rá.  
Már majdnem két év eltelt, hogy Colin megmutatta Bradnek a modellkedés világát. A férfi egészen megkedvelte. És pofátlanul jó volt benne. Nem csoda, hogy cirka egy év után már versenyeztek érte a modellügynökségek. És újabb egy évre rá most Amerikában turnézhat. Jó, ez így túlzás. Csak városról városra egy kollekció bemutatásán kell részt vennie. Nem az övé és nincs is rajta a reflektorfény. De részt vesz rajta.   
Mindeközben Colin anyagot gyűjt a leendő kiállításához, az Amerika gyümölcse című fotósorozathoz. Aminek semmi köze nincs gyümölcsökhöz. Tájakról és városokban készült képekből fog állni. Még csak három napja érkeztek, máris szép mennyiségű fényképet csinált.  
Ahogy az otthonuk Londonban is tele van a Colin által készült fotókkal. Alig győzik elhelyezni őket abban a kis zugban. Körülbelül öt hónapja költöztek oda, ezért mostanra már viszonylag összeszoktak. Colin nem találta a szavakat, amikor Brad az egyéves évfordulójukon felhozta a kérdést. Először Bradnél laktak, de amikor belefutottak a mostani házuk hirdetésébe, nem tudtak ellenállni.

Az utolsó éjszakájukat töltötték New Yorkban. A hotelszobájuk már magába szívta az illatukat, bár hozzávegyült a takarítószerek és a takarítók parfümének illata. A csicsásan virágos paplan alig takarta a két férfi testét a hőség miatt. Bradley James jóllakottan feküdt az ágyban, laza hálóingje gyűrötten simult az oldalához. Nagyokat pislogva bámult Colin kék szemébe, ami fény hiányában sötéten nézett az övébe. A fekete, összekócolt hajú férfi alig bírta megállni, hogy ne csikizze meg Bradet a kék hálóingén nyugtatott kezével. Persze csak szín tiszta szeretetből.   
Úgy döntött, hogy inkább jó éjszakát kíván, majd a másik ajkára lehel egy csókot. Aztán megvárta, hogy Bradet elnyomja az álom, aztán az ő szemhéja is egyre nehezebb lett.


End file.
